With the automation of electronic related products, printed wiring boards are used to support electronics which interact with other electronics or electro-mechanical devices. Such printed wiring boards must be attached to the machinery at exact positions for electrical connections therebetween. Printed wiring boards include apertures or slots for fastening the printed wiring board to the machinery. However, positioning is sometimes nonprecise by the assembler and securing by fasteners is sometimes cumbersome while attempting to maintain the printed wiring board properly positioned.
In one particular application, a combination speedometer-odometer assembly has required a printed wiring board which is assembled in an automated manner. The printed wiring board allows reception of a signal from a transducer on the outdrive of the engine relating to vehicle speed, and the board produces a useful signal to a stepper motor or the like which positions the pointer dial of the speedometer for speed indication. In the manufacturing of such assemblies, it is desirable to provide a quick and simple positioning in order to secure the printed wiring board to the mechanical device. Previously, such positioning has been accomplished manually.